


You're Horrible. I Love You.

by vnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also it's 2 am fuck off i'm not checking my spelling, and definitely to ray, and phi, dedicated to nic, i can write about made up characters if i want to, this is literally just some short shit because why tf not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: We fucked around on twitter and now there is officially fanart and a short fic (not really a fic, literally only 500 words ok). This is our life. Dedicated to Nic, Ray and Phi.





	

Phichit had only joked around that time that he had asked Yuuri is Viktor had a secret hot brother that he could set him up with. It had only been a joke, a stereotypical one that he probably heard in an episode of Golden Girls, yet here he was. 

Ivan Nikiforov was even cuter than Viktor and even Phichit was aware that that was a hard thing to achieve. He had medium length hair, earrings littered one of his ears, his freckles scattered across his face and possibly best of all, he wore glasses. He’d never admit it out loud, but he always had a kink for men in glasses. 

He was an artist, someone who not only sketched, painted and colored, but also created some of the most influential costumes that Viktor wore. Ivan was the type of person to make you think that angels lived on Earth until you spoke to them and realized that he was going to drag you to hell… and you had no problems with it. 

Phichit had absolutely no problem with going to hell if it meant that he could stay by Ivan’s side. He didn’t care if it sounded cheesy or if he was being really gross or dumb, he loved Ivan Nikiforov. 

Two arms wrapped around his waist as they pulled him against their owner’s back. He had been staying in Russia during off season and though he had mainly come to visit Yuuri, being able to sleep near Ivan was definitely a perk. 

“You’re awake.” Ivan whispered, his breath tickled against Phichit’s shoulder where his lips lingered.

Phichit let out a laugh. “How can you tell?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was magic?” 

“I’m tired enough to believe anything you say right now, Ivan.” Phichit yawned. 

“I’m related to Vladimir Putin.” Ivan placed a small kiss on his shoulder. “And he has some of my paintings in his palace.”

“Is that what we’re calling Viktor now?”

Ivan laughed. “Viktor would kill me if I even insinuated that he would go bald like Putin. He’s so fragile, my little brother.”

“I distinctly remember that just yesterday you were crying over the fact that Makkachin ruined your oil painting.” Phichit said.

“Traitor.” Ivan moved away slightly and Phichit used the space to turn toward his boyfriend. “I’ll have you know that oil paint is a monster to deal with and I made the shades from scratch and I don’t even know why I’m trying to justify my tears to you. I had a right to cry.”

Phichit smiled warmly. “I know.”

“You’re horrible.”

Phichit’s smile widened as he placed a kiss on Ivan’s cheek. “I know.”

Ivan’s cheeks reddened and he let out a soft sigh. “I love you.” 

“I know that, too.” 

Ivan looked at Phichit for a few seconds before he glared. “Are you not going to say it back?”

In return, Phichit sighed dramatically. “My boyfriend is so needy.”

“Phi-

“I do love you.” Phichit cut him off. Ivan rolled his eyes and kissed him. 

“I can’t stand you.” He muttered against Phichit’s lips. 

“Too bad.” 

“Yeah, too bad.” Ivan agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'll write more later but we all know i am lazy


End file.
